nerovoltafandomcom-20200214-history
May 609
Going In 'Let Slip the Dogs of War' Castle Narvik, Glen Teig April 15, 609 An Open Report to the South, The winter has been harsh. We have suffered, here, in the north. We have suffered hunger and assault, warfare and the cold. We have seen strong men struck down, and weak men taken by the Wendigo, becoming little more than beasts. We have suffered all manner of atrocity, but we have endured. As Voltans, we endured. The winter, now, has ended. The heavy snows have retreated back to the peaks of the mountains, leaving the thaw to take us. We have started to bury the uneaten, unresurrected dead, and sent out scouts to find the lay of the land. The forces of Redpath maintain a line of battle not far from us, just to the north. Commander Tristan Eastwyck has taken a force of scouts south, to see to the support of Baron Theon Dayne. Initial reports suggest that the Baron has been pushed north, and the Commander sought to help him establish a line of skirmish in the face of the Abomination Gerling’s forces, to avoid being pinched between the forces of Redpath to the north and Gerling’s to the south. The forces of the Wolf Nation seem disjointed. There is unrest in their ranks, an uneasiness that seems to work in our favor. Many are the reports of skirmishes with the undead that ended with Barbarians of the Wolf Tribe siding with our forces, or staying their hands when striking meant the spilling of Voltan blood. Some small tribes have made their way south to our lines. Of that number, some stay and fight against the undead, others continue south in peace. With the thaw comes the potential for true warfare again. I fear that death moves on the wind in Volta, and I wonder to whom it will blow. By My Hand, Glen Teig, An Open Letter to the South, Let those who fear for we who have found shelter within the walls of Tallon’s Hold know peace. Those who have denied themselves the generosity and care of Baron Gerling have suffered; the rest of his people have not. You in the South have known cold, fear, and want. We too have heard the howls of the Wendigo, the screams of the dying, and known that we are safe within the stewardship of Baron Gerling. While you, our families and companions, have worried for us in the few moments that could be spared in the effort to survive, we have worried for you without cease. Know peace in that no hardship that could be spared us has been suffered by any who would throw off the yoke of ignorance long enough to accept the practicality of Baron Gerling’s nobility. You have starved; we have eaten. You have frozen; we have told our teaching stories in firelight. You have feared the ever rushing twilight of incessant blizzard; we have waited for the dawn. The farmers have begun their work once more, the spring lambing yielded a fine crop. All is in preparation and readiness within Tallon’s Hold. The camps of Baron Gerling’s forces are once more tidy and equipped for the road. Take heart fellow Voltans. We have survived this long dark winter, and while some are undoubtedly at a loss as to where to begin this spring, those of Cathym are coming to your aid. We are Voltans together, and the kind and strong must uplift the weak and suffering. Take heart, and help one another. The back of the winter has broken. By my Hand, Tove Gunnvor Stellari to Baron Ian Gerling Barony of Cathym Rejoice, Rejoice, People of Volta! A time for celebration approaches! On May the 2nd of this year, the Shining Courts of Summer and Winter are holding a celebration in this realm, in the place of Volta. Long ago, our Courts had a burgeoning outpost in the Shining Realms near Volta. It was abandoned many years ago. Only now have forces been gathered to reclaim the abandoned lands, to resurrect fallen Caer Afallach. To celebrate the start of this brilliant campaign, Countess Annaday Blissborne and Count Koll Evercold have sanctioned a celebration. This Festival of Apples is open to all who wish to attend, though they must accept either the hospitality of one of the Courts. Join us, fine folk of Volta! Join us to commemorate this great occasion! Baron Kell Everlight, Court of Summer. Greetings to all people of Volta, and congratulations on surviving the winter just past. As put forth by the Baron Everlight, a celebration is to be held on the second day of May, in your realm, in Volta. Many of you have accepted invitations from either myself or my courtier; I regret that I had neither time nor opportunity to meet with all interested parties. It is my intention to be available on the first day of May in Volta, to speak with those I may perhaps have missed. I will not tax the reader with a redundancy of what Baron Everlight has so… exuberantly… placed before you. Join us if you will, good mortal folk. The Festival of Apples promises to be a diversion. Dame Fortid Shiverstorm Court of Winter An Open Letter to Volta: Brothers, Sisters, the time has come. The fundamental forces of the universe, long buried in these lands, have risen. Power, long denied, has come to us once more. Like the stone upon which a foundation is built, let this be the root of your thoughts: that the present day is deeply flawed. Outsiders, newcomers, have made choices dictating what our future should be. These choices should not be let to stand. Our futures should be our own to decided, and the time comes to rise up and decide. Like water flows to fill a vessel, let this belief fill your spirit: that a time of change is coming. Those that hold power wish to keep that power, and to bar those who do not have it from ever receiving it. This should not be let to stand. Power should come to those with the knowledge to call it, and no barrier should stand between. Like air blows upon a sail, let this thought move you to motion: that already change has come. In the face of tyrants comes those who love the land, and who stir in it forces and powers long denied. Love of the land is their motivation, demonstrated by food for the hungry, and defiance in the face of bastard leaders. Like fire destroys corruption, let this burn within your breast: protection exists for those who will stand. Look to those that call and see who answers! Look to those who truly love the land and its people, and seem them made powerful by the forces long denied. Change comes to Volta! Revolution, I say, and Change! Progress Made Lord Orion was rescued from the Dream. Martimus was called to the Dream, and met three Great Bear Spirits. There he was able to focus thier purpose so that they could better help the people of Volta while the Bear Totem recovered from its wounds: *Great Brown Bear = Spirit of Strength *Great Black Bear = Spirit of Wisdom *Great White Bear = Spirit of Healing Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Other